celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Parsee Mizuhashi
A bridge princess, or hashihime, from the Touhou series. Cursed to be jealous of all around her for eternity, she spends her days trying to both cut herself off from the world and to ruin all who cross her path. Envy dominates her life, and rather than escape it, she embraces in her attempts to find satisfaction. The player who apped Parsee did so on May 10th, 2014. They also play the Uber Ethereal, Connor, and Soma Cruz Background While most of her history is unclear, as a hashihime, there is some basic details that hint to her early life. Bridge princesses are born out of jealous, often cheated, women. The woman would often turn to the gods to get revenge, and would then perform some gruesome or ridiculous task. For Parsee, it was the former. She murdered her lover and the woman who stole him away, which led to her transformation into a bridge princess. At some point, she wandered into Gensokyo. Either by choice or by force, she took residence under the only bridge between the surface world and Hell, a bridge that few ever wished to cross. Parsee was perfectly fine by this, but eventually, the Yama moved out, turning the place into an even bigger ghost town. Again, this was just fine by Parsee. But then, the oni, tired of dealing with humanity, moved in, taking the city of the Former Capital for themselves. This slowly brought more life into the area. At first the city was home only to oni, but as time moved on, other types of banished youkai moved closer, too. It was far too many people for Parsee's liking, and it took no time at all for her to develop disdain for anyone who dared to venture near her bridge. A few in particular stood out -- even uttering the name Yuuhi Hoshiguma is likely to set her off -- and she wished to one day see them in despair, but she chose not to venture from her bridge. It was pointless, she reasoned. To the outside world, she was little more than a barely known of curiosity. Rumors circulated that she was the creator of the Midnight Anathema Ritual, a ludicrous ritual performed by the jealous to inflict pain upon those they envied. And so life passed her by, uneventful except for the rare traveler. Every time, she would rise and engage them in a danmaku battle, then try to slip some of her magic into them to make them suffer. But, after one particular traveler, one Reimu Hakurei, flew threw the area and brushed Parsee aside like she was made of paper, she found herself waking up quite far away from her bridge... Involvement After arriving in the Multiverse, Parsee was confronted with far, far too many people, too many feelings of hate and envy, that she could barely stand it. It did not take long for her to reach a decision: She would prey upon the exceptionally jealous in the Multiverse, and began to search almost immediately. Her search took her to New Vegas, the shining city of The Wasteland. She reasoned that the casinos would surely hold suitable prey for her. She found it, in the form of Dean Domino, a singer at the Tops casino, from whom she felt a nauseating wave of envious thoughts and philosophy. Instantly hooked, she began to converse with the singer, slowly exposing whatever was bothering him at the time. What bothered him the most was his boss, the head of the Charimen: Benny. Benny was rude, didn't appreciate anything he had, Domino claimed, and yet not only did he answer to the man, he was one of the strongest men in New Vegas! The thought drove the ghoul mad. People like that didn't deserve the dust they stood in, he claimed. Eventually, Parsee dug out precisely what the singer felt like doing: He wanted to have the man murdered. The hashihime pounced, seeing a chance to extend the man's ambitions. If he had suffered under Benny's rule...why not steal away everything Benny possessed after his death? Slowly agreeing to the idea, the two approached Swank, Benny's right hand man. Using her powers, Parsee stroked dormant feelings of envy in the man, bringing forth feelings of resentment towards Benny. Deciding to betray his friend, he provided the pair the key to Benny's private suite. They snuck in, setting traps and preparing themselves to ambush the man. In the process, they discovered Yes Man, a Securitron AI Benny had developed for a secret plot to oust Mr. House and take over New Vegas for himself. Yes Man helpfully explained Benny's entire plan, and at Parsee's question, mentioned that if they wanted him to help them take over New Vegas, he would have to...after Benny was out of the picture, of course. While she hoped it would set Dean's eyes even higher, he immediately shut the idea down. At that moment, Benny entered, catching the pair red-handed. A fight broke out, and while Benny's years as a tribal extended his life, it did not save it. In the end, the combination of Domino's marksmanship and Parsee's magic was too much for him. His pistol, Maria, was stolen, and two bullets to the head ended his life. Before Parsee could even get a good night's sleep after all of the excitement, Dean woke her up, urging her to accompany him to the Atomic Wrangler in Freeside. A celebration, he claimed, and a private toast with the new head of the Chairmen, Swank. Only the toast wasn't for Swank. While the three, along with a pair of Chairmen guarding Swank, met, the guards pulled their guns and shot Swank in the head, killing him instantly. After thinking about the suggestions made by Yes Man and Parsee, the ghoul decided that simply removing Benny really wasn't enough for him. Having met in private with Benny's former guards, as well as the owners of the Wrangler, and made deals with them, he had set Swank up to remove him. A man named Clams now runs the Tops, but he is merely a puppet that answers to Dean. And Domino's ambitions do not end there. Using Yes Man, he plans to oust Mr. House and claim New Vegas for himself. With suitable prey now sitting in her hands, all that was left for Parsee was to sit back, help Dean with his plans, and figure out a way to send it all crashing down just before or after they came to fruition. She began to live in the Tops, and Dean continued to sing and act as though he didn't rule the casino. The site of Swank's death was set up to appear as though a druggie had murdered him in a psychotic rage, and the blame for Benny's death was largely pinned on him. However, doubts and rumors still circulated, and Mr. House himself was skeptical that that was what actually happened. He sent a request to investigate the murders out to the Multiverse at large. The Multiverse Garden found that request, and sent one girl in particular to investigate it: Sita Vilosa. She found Parsee in the Tops and questioned the hashihime on anything she knew about the murders. During the meeting, Parsee sensed Sita's attraction to Naoto Shirogane -- which conflicted with the fact that she was already in a romantic relationship. Not forgiving of the unfaithful in the slightest, she worked her magic on the girl, infecting her mind with a poisonous presence that would send her emotions into a frenzy, leading Sita to grow intensly jealous of anyone getting too close to Naoto and increasing her lust towards her. The amplified emotions caused the girl quite a bit of torment. Shortly afterwards, Dean and Parsee traveled to Mobius, to a resort that had recently appeared. While the trip was intended to scout out other Multiverse vacation spots, a storm of chaos energy broke out in one of the most notable disastors of the Celestial Upheaval. Along with Aile and Hilbert, they helped gather the local wisps to bring the storm to an end. Powers and Capabilities Parsee can fly and use magical projectiles called danmaku, both abilities typically seen in residents of Gensokyo. In the Mutlverse, however, she brings a more deadly combat style to the table. She can form the tools of the Midnight Anathema Ritual -- hammers, straw effigies, and five-inch long nails -- at will, and can create them in large quantities. She can unleash a storm of nails to assault her foes just as easily as danmaku. She can also perform the entire ritual, creating a doll of her target and driving a nail through it, in order to cause real damage to her victim. Her most notable power, though, is the power to spread her curse onto others. She can entice feelings of envy in others, possibly causing them to lash out at others. She "feeds" off of the jealous feelings of others to increase her own influence, and for this purpose can pick out people more susceptible to such feelings. She can also dig through one's mind to a light degree, allowing her to pick out the best subjects to torture her victims with. The influence of her mind will usually die down with distance. However, when particularly spiteful, Parsee can spread a shard of her curse onto another, infecting their mind with a presence that will not go away. If one can view the landscape of their mind, they'd find Parsee's infection in the form of a giant, dead, tree, with the straw dolls of the Midnight Anathema Ritual nailed all around it. It takes root in one's mind, and this serves to make it all the more dangerous: If removed improperly, the infection threatens to rip out a chunk of one's psyche, resulting in mental damage that could be permanent. The only known way to remove it is to travel to one's mental landscape, attack the tree to weaken and shrink it, and pull it out carefully by hand. A task that is easier said that done. Along with the tentativeness of it, the tree spawns a monstrous spider that spreads the infection, strikes at one's mind at just the wrong moments, and protects the tree from intruders. Even it the spider his destroyed, it will be recreated in time if the tree is not uprooted. Followers / Summons Dean Domino Entertainer. Singer. Thief. Before the Great War, Dean was a lounge singer, a celebrity. Currently, he lives in New Vegas, after braving the horrors of the Sierra Madre for over two hundred years. He sings at the Tops casino, which is where Parsee found him in her search for prey. His incredibly fragile ego makes him likely to grow resentful of anyone he perceives as superior to him in any way. While he was already tired of Benny's antics when she arrived, it was Parsee who convinced him to murder the man. And with both her and Yes Man enticing him, he began to lust for full control of New Vegas. For now, he lays low, trying to obtain whatever allies he can in his upcoming plot to kill Mr. House. Hardened into a survivalist by his years in the Madre, he is a quick shot with a pistol, well-versed in setting traps, and skilled with explosives. Dog/God A Nightkin suffering from an extreme case of Dissociative Personality Disorder. Usually, the dominant personality is Dog, who is skittish and not too bright. Dog is pure Id and instinct, wanting nothing more than to eat until his belly is full (regardless of what, or who, it is he shoves in his mouth) and affection. His idea of affection, sadly, is to appease a "Master", which can be just about anyone he wants it to be. Because he knew Dean from the Sierra Madre, he has made Dean his new Master, and now answers to him and Parsee, doing whatever they command him to. His other personality, God, is all of his super-ego and rational. Constantly trying to push Dog to become independent and keep him from hurting anyone or eating something he shouldn't, Dog's constant ignorance of his attempts have made God bitter and angry. He is now borderline violent, screaming into Dog's mind and trying his damndest to take control of their body. Usually, Dog resists, but not without suffering a great deal of torment. While God has mellowed somewhat since coming to the Tops, reluctantly revealing that Dean treats Dog better than most of his Masters, he has by no means given up. Because of their shaky truce, the two work together to some degree in battle. Dog relies on his brute strength, an inelegant thrashing of limbs bolstered by the custom Displacer Glove that Dean bought for him. God, who has less control of their body's strength, relies on a different course of action. Namely, he uses a Rock-it Launcher, a large gun that can be stuffed with any matter of objects and fire them upon God's enemies. Yes Man An AI developed by Benny, Yes Man spies on Mr. House's networks, and knows most of what the man has up his sleeve. Yes Man can inhabit any Securitron, and with automatic routines that create dozens of back up versions of him, he is essentially immortal. Yes Man is also forced to do whatever anyone tells him to do. But don't worry, he's not just helping Parsee and Dean with their plot for Vegas just because he has to! Quotes * Trivia * This interpretation of Parsee is a rather dark one. While the fandom largely displays her as a pitiful and grumpy creature, Parsee as she appears on CRRP, while polite on the outside at most times, is incredibly vicious and sadistic. See also * External links * The Jealousy Beneath the Earth's Crust (Storage Page) * Parsee on the Touhou wiki * An article on Parsee written by Hieda no Akyuu * Dean on the Fallout wiki. * Dog/God on the Fallout wiki. * Yes Man on the Fallout wiki. Category:Player Characters